At present, display panels integrated with a touch electrode are widely applied to electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablet computers and information inquiry machines in public halls, etc. As such, a user can operate on an electronic apparatus by only touching an icon on the electronic apparatus, and hence there is no need for the user on other input apparatuses (for example, a keyboard and a mouse, etc.) and human-machine interaction is made simpler and easier.
For better meeting user requirements, a pressure sensor for detecting the magnitude of the touch pressure by which a user touches a display panel is usually provided in a display panel to improve the application functionality of the touch technology. However, in the existing display panels, even if a touch location (i.e., a pressed location) is very close to the pressure sensor, the pressure-sensitive detection signal output by the pressure sensor after being pressed is still very small. If the pressure-sensitive detection signal output by the pressure sensor is too small, it will be covered by the noise signals, and hence no touch pressure value can be obtained based on such the pressure-sensitive detection signal, so that the pressure-sensitive detection performance of the display panel will be poor.